


(I Would Like To) Reach Out My Hand

by SoBeBold



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Matilda - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and the happy pancake song, their dogs are in love, y'all know which one im talkin about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBeBold/pseuds/SoBeBold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random boy dog keeps turning up to play with Bucky's girl dog. Things get interesting when boy-dog's stoic, sexy dad shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Would Like To) Reach Out My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stucky fic ever! Whoo hoo! Hope you like it!

“Tilly! Where’s Daddy’s girl?” Bucky called, voice resonating through the tiny one-story house he’d bought with a VA loan. There was a loud thump and a crash as the 120-pound red bullmastiff came ambling around the corner, already panting hard. “Who’s ready for walkies? Is my girl ready for walkies?” This high-pitched baby voice was reserved only for his number-one girl. She _was_ a big baby and he treated her like one. Tilly wagged like mad, her rope-like tail thumping into the hall table hard enough to inch it across the floor with every loud thwack. She was too happy to notice. Her endless enthusiasm and clumsiness brought a smile to his face every time. She panted and let her tongue loll out, drooling slightly from her massive jaws. A handy-dandy drool rag made quick work of that.

"Still got the prettiest smile this side of the Mississippi.” Tilly licked at his hand and face, and he scrunched his nose. "And the best kisser, hands down.” 

Bucky hadn’t shaved today, and he finger-combed his unkempt brown hair to curl around the nape of his neck. He hoped it made him look rugged, but truth be told he probably only looked homeless.

“How’s about we stick close to home today, huh?” Tilly wagged in response. It was all good with her.

The truth was, he wasn’t very social these days. He’d gotten out of the service after doing some things he wasn’t proud of, and isolation in a quiet New York suburb seemed like just the ticket. Family and friends eventually let go of trying so hard to be there for him; he just wouldn’t allow them to. Instead, in a last ditch effort one of them (he still had no idea who) had come to his house ringing his doorbell insistently. When he finally gave in and answered the door he found a big slobbery puppy on his stoop, replete with a crate, leash, food, and a huge pink bow around her neck. He’d been in love ever since.

Bucky and Tilly knew people from around the neighborhood. They usually got no more than a casual wave. Sometimes children would come up to pay with Tilly, and that was fine, sometimes even fun, but Bucky didn't want much more to do with adults. Tilly never met anything on four legs she didn't like, which meant that Bucky had to take her to the dog park every once and again, but even there he kept to himself.

The general isolation made it even more strange that on this day a huge German Shepherd, covered in shaggy fur so dark he was almost jet black, came around corner and headed straight for Tilly, his ears pricked high and his tail held up like a flag. Bucky wasn't sure what to expect. The dog’s body language said he was intense and focused, but it definitely didn't say that he was relaxed, or even particularly friendly. The big Shepherd walked purposefully towards them, lifting his nose in the air as if homing in on his target. Tilly only seemed to get excited, wagging hard as ever, and straining on her leash.

“Tills, you know better than that.” She wasn’t typically one to misbehave, but she seemed determined to meet this guy and she was big enough to make Bucky go some of the places she wanted, if not all. Bucky looked around for the dog's owner, and saw no one. Strange. This wasn't the type of neighborhood that would have strays.

Just as the shepherd reached them he began to bark and bow on his front paws, a clear indication that he wanted to play. They sniffed each other's faces first, then went for the classic dog butt sniff. Whatever they found out seemed legit, because before Bucky knew it, they were nipping at each other and playfully roughhousing. Still, no owner had shown up to claim him.

"This is all well and good, Buddy,” Bucky said aloud, talking to the GSD as most dog people are wont to do, "but who are you and where are your parents?” Bucky scolded him in his best parental voice, reaching down to pet him on his head. The dog allowed it, but when Bucky tried to go for his collar (thank goodness he at least had one) to see what his name was, he pulled away and took off back the way he had come. 

“Wait, come here, boy.” The dog ignored him and disappeared. Tilly pulled on her leash until he was well out of sight. “Well, seems like he has a home somewhere and he knows where it is.”

Bucky didn't think much of it after that. Until the next time it happened.

A few days later, on a totally different route, there was the German Shepherd running up to Tilly, playfully licking her face.

"You again. How you doin’, buddy?” He scratched the dog under his chin and allowed him to play with Tilly for a moment, before starting to move forward.  “Okay, it's time for you to go home now. I'm guessing you know where that is.” Instead of taking off, the dog begin to stroll with them down the block, pressing his side against Tilly’s, who seemed more than happy for the contact. Bucky just shrugged and walked on, accepting it. Stranger things had happened. A few moments later, the dog parted from them and went on his way. No one came to claim him. 

"Tills, you make the strangest friends.”

It happened a few more times like that, with the German Shepherd popping up at odd times to be with Tilly, accepting a few ear scritches from Bucky, then taking off whenever Bucky tried to get a look at his tags. “A regular Zorro, this guy.” 

Bucky kept expecting to see someone running towards them, waving, red-faced and out of breath from having to chase their free-spirited pooch. Nothing doing. It never happened. 

Zorro indeed. The next time they saw Doggie Romeo, he was in their front yard, waiting for them to come out of the house.

“Okay, you’re getting creepy now, Bud.” Tilly yanked herself out of Bucky’s grip to go roll around on the lawn with him, so clearly she didn’t mind. Bucky sat on his stairs and watched them, laughing as they nipped at each other and ran around in circles chasing each others’ tails.  At least now Bucky didn’t have to leave his own property and face the outside world; the dogs were getting plenty of exercise right where they were. What he did do was whip out his phone so he could catch all that adorable on camera.

Finally Tilly collapsed on the lawn, limbs splayed out and panting hard. She was never one to have much stamina. Lover Dog came and stood over her, as if protecting her from danger in her vulnerable state. Bucky took a picture. He had a ton of the two of them now, along with some squee-worthy video that he sent to his sister because she was the only one he felt comfortable squeeing to.

** Who’s dog? He’s adorbs. **

** Idk but I think he’s in love with Tills. He just keeps showing up!  **

** Well if his owner is half as handsome as he is, keep them both!  **

”Who do you belong to, big guy?“ Bucky chuckled as he crossed the lawn and reached him in three big strides, at long last getting a hold of his tags. He read the name “Champ”, which seemed appropriate. On the contact tag all he saw was the letters “St” because just as he looked at it Champ took off in a dead run, almost as if he had been summoned by his invisible owner.

Bucky still had no idea where Champ had come from, but the next time he got a look at the tags, he would call the number. It was high time he talked to  Stewart or Sterling or Saint or Street or whoever this person was. 

Sundays, when Bucky could summon the energy to be part of a crowd, they went to the dog park. There Tilly shined like a star. Everybody loved her naturally sweet disposition paired with her huge frame, people and dogs alike. Familiar faces would make polite conversation, although none tried for friendship anymore, and Bucky would pat himself on the back for being a functioning member of society.

This day they got a surprise. Who should come running up to them but a German Shepherd who was nearly all black, with long shaggy fur. Tilly bumbled out from the clutches of her four-legged fan club to wait for him. She wagged her hardest and yipped (although her “yips” could make grown men crap their pants), her butt wiggling side to side as her suitor approached her, surprising humble with his tail wagging half-mast and his ears flattened. Once the customary butt sniffing was out of the way the tussling began, looking as if it was in slow motion because of Tilly’s sheer size and ungainliness. Champ let her pin him within sixty seconds. Realistically, Tilly could probably do it anyway if she really wanted to considering the fact that she had thirty pounds on him, but they were just as gentle and playful with each other young lovers. Bucky found himself chuckling again, heart full and warm. “Get ’em, Tills.“

"Quite the friendly dog you got there.“

Bucky nearly jumped out of his skin. Someone had come up behind him, surprisingly quiet and light on his feet. Bucky hadn’t been caught off guard like that since…hell, maybe ever. He clutched a hand over his chest. "Jesus.“

"Whoops. Didn't mean to catch you unaware.” The stranger’s voice was measured but smooth, seemingly practiced and trained for maximum effectiveness.

"It's all right. I’m hyper-vigilant by nature.” 

“I can relate.” 

Any ounce of cool Bucky possessed disappeared as soon as he turned to take in the speaker’s looks. The guy was tall and fair-skinned with blue eyes and blond hair -very all American -with muscles upon muscles upon muscles. No fair.

"Did you just step out of a Playgirl magazine or something?” Bucky grumbled, furrowing his brow. 

"Excuse me?” The man said, his serious face growing even more serious. It just made him look hotter.

“Nevermind." Judging by his expression, the stranger wouldn't think that comment was very funny. Bucky fumbled for words and finally came up with, “Which one is yours?” 

"That's my boy getting clobbered by what I'm assuming is your girl.” 

"Yup, that's my baby,” was the automatic reply. But then he realized. After all this time, he'd stumbled upon Champ's owner. "I don't believe it," he gasped as stood and turned to fully face Stacey or Steadman, or whatever the hell this beauty queen's name was. Had he known _this_ was what Champ’s owner looked like, he would have worked harder to find him. “So. The mystery is finally solved. Unreal.”

“Mystery?”

“Of where he keeps coming from.” Bucky gestured towards where Champ was smashed happily in the dirt while Tilly rolled her bulk all over him. 

The sex-pot stranger’s face became scandalized. “Is that- does he keep coming to _you_ when he gets out of the yard? I can never figure out how he's getting out or where he's going. He’s been driving me nuts with that, he's always so well-behaved!”

“He keeps coming to _her_ ,” Bucky jerked his thumb over his shoulder, “Pretty sure he only tolerates me. I think your dog is in love with my dog.”

"Dogs don't fall in love,” came the reply, in the most deadpan voice Bucky had ever heard. 

Bucky barked out a laugh. "How exactly do you know that?” . 

"Because, they don’t. It’s science.”

“Well, you’d better tell your dog that ‘cause I don’t think he got the news. He’s been doing a hell of a job seducing her. His game is even _improving_. If that’s not love, I don’t know what the hell is.” The gorgeous stranger stood there looking like he _wanted_ to be amused, but it was against his constitution. He only stared in the most intense and focused way Bucky had ever seen. Bucky looked down at his own feet, shuffling them in the dirt, trying to look casual because a painful shyness was creeping over him. ”Anybody ever told you you're too serious, man?” 

"No, I have never heard that before in my life, ever.” The man said, quite possibly even more deadpan than before. It took Bucky a second to catch the sarcasm. Was that what qualified as his sense of humor? Bucky took him in again, from the perfect left-side part in his golden hair, to his powder blue crewneck, to his chinos (who the fuck wore chinos to a dog park?), and were those _loafers_ he was wearing? What was he, seventy years old? He was in stark contrast to Bucky’s everything, which was all leather and dark denim and chaos. This guy looked like he belonged in the fucking Cleaver family.  Still, Bucky had known from the first glance that he was a goner.

The whole situation was ridiculous, so Bucky threw back his head and laughed, loud and long.  “Sorry man, I didn't mean to, I just…” He dissolved into a fit of unseemly giggles that made people give him funny looks. They'd barely even seen him smile, let alone break out in a full knee-slapping laugh.

“It’s alright. I don’t suspect either of us gets the opportunity to laugh like that very often.” Champ's owner gave a sharp whistle and Champ froze in place. He climbed gingerly but swiftly from beneath a somewhat confused Tilly, and came to stand perfectly still directly in front of the chinos. Champ was a dog in love, but still as loyal and dutiful as they came.

“Sit, you troublemaker,” the stranger said with no small amount of affection in his voice. Champ sat and focused, eagerly awaiting orders like the good soldier he (mostly) was. Like father, like dog. “You’re trying to make me look bad. Running away from home and chasing after girls like this. People are going to think I’m a bad parent.” Bucky’s heart full on melted straight out of his chest. Cause of death: stoic sex machines who go soft while chastising their four-legged children.  “Casanova here is called Champ.”

”Oh, trust me, I know. We spent a lot of time with this guy. Some of it trying to find out who exactly these bad parents of his were.” Bucky got a hint of a smile from that. _We’re getting there_ , he thought. He grabbed Tilly by the collar as she tried to wag right up to the chinos to introduce herself. There typically was a lot of slobber involved when she introduced herself. Better to hold off on that for now. "This is Tilly.“ He rubbed on her head and she leaned into him, happy as a clam, her tongue lolling out over her jowls. 

"Tilly? That’s quite the name. “

"Yeah, short for Matilda. Like the movie.” The man tilted his head in confusion. “Ya know, with the makin’ of the pancakes and the happy little song? Didn’t you ever watch-?” The stranger’s face was as stoney as ever, and another laugh bubbled up out of Bucky’s throat. “You know what, nevermind. You know what? I think since our dogs are madly in love, it would be important for them to see each other regularly. Especially since Champ’s decided he will stop at nothing. Why don't we just make it easier for the guy?“

"You want me to take my dog on a date?“

"I want you to think about our dogs’ happiness. I want you to remember that there are still lots of scientific discoveries to be made about love. I want you to be open-minded.” He smiled his most charming smile. “But yeah, I want you to let your dog go on a date.”

“Say I agreed to this nutty idea of yours,” -The guy held up his pointer finger and indicated back and forth between himself and Bucky- “Where would we go on this hypothetical date?”

“Would a date with _me_ really be such a nutty idea? Guess I’m losin’ my touch.” Bucky smirked.  The hot stranger realized what he’d implied and blushed furiously, which only made him that much more endearing. Jesus, where had this guy even come from? 

“How about we- we keep things simple? Hiking in the woods at King Park?” 

_Did I just make him stutter? Looks like I still got it after all,_ Bucky thought. "I’m James but friends call me Bucky. What’s your name? I don’t want to call you Champ’s Absentee Dad forever.”

The guy chuckled as he took Bucky’s hand in a warm, firm grip and shook. Neither man let go. A beat passed and still, neither let go. Another beat, and then their eye contact took on a different charge. The no-longer-a-stranger’s clear eyes took on a deeper, more meaningful shade of blue. 

“I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.”

Finally, his name. It was simple, but fitting and strong. They finally, but very reluctantly, let go of each other.Bucky got the feeling this unassuming loafer-wearing dog dad had a few surprises in store for him. He smiled again. He was doing a lot of that these days, it seemed. 

“Hiking it is, Steve." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never seen "Matilda" please rectify the situation immediately! It'll melt your heart. Here's the scene I mentioned: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0ab3213sYY


End file.
